


Ballast

by PhrancesP



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhrancesP/pseuds/PhrancesP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Robinson is weighed down by his thoughts about Miss Fisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballast

**Author's Note:**

> These are some scenes from “Murder and the Maiden,” seen from the point of view of our brave Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. He sees Phryne flying away from him. Thank you to Kerry Greenwood for perching Miss Fisher on the wing of a plane, and thank you to Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries for placing Jack Robinson on the ground, ready to catch her if she falls.

Ballast  
By PhrancesP

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was a trained professional when it came to keeping secrets, so it was not surprising that he had been able to keep the news of his impulsive purchase of a motorbike from his friend and colleague, the Honorable Phryne Fisher. He was still getting used to the idea himself. Eventually he would tell her about it, but for now it was his secret. It had all happened after the case at the medical college, when their friendship was strained and uncomfortable. Amos Oliver, the spoiled young man who had so irritated Jack, had been asked to leave the medical college. His parents had punished him by taking away his motorbike. They had offered it to the City South Police as a gift, or a bribe, but Jack had insisted on paying full price, and getting a receipt. Then, as things so often go, he had not had the time or leisure to enjoy it, until today. 

Jack was still recovering from his most recent interaction with Phryne. What a disaster. Too much to drink, too much revealed. Thankfully the door had knocked him out before he could make ane even bigger fool of himself. He could not believe that he had woken up with a raging hangover in her bed, in Mr. Butler’s pajamas. His cheeks burned with humiliation as he remembered meeting her father, the Baron, over the breakfast table. He would have like to have been at his best for that meeting. At least the Baron had left Melbourne for the time being. It was a good morning for a long ride to clear his head. 

The sun was rising over the coastal road, and the wind from the ocean dried his sweat as he watched the waves in the distance. He would have to hurry to be at work on time. The motorbike was a good one – he could feel it gripping the road as he leaned into the curves. He almost felt reckless with the joy of flying along with nothing to stop him. Back at his cottage in no time, he thought of Phryne speeding along the Ballarat road in her new car. Jack smiled. He would tell her about his motorbike. She would laugh at him and tease him about his dreams of racing in the Tour de France. With the Baron away, they should have that evening together at last. Soon, he hoped. His heart beat faster. The adrenaline, he thought.

Jack’s exalted mood lasted until he arrived at the station. Another death reported. Inspector Robinson and Constable Collins – boots on the ground. Time to open a murder investigation. 

The morning ride had been a good idea. Jack felt crisp and confident as he entered Group Captain Compton’s office to report the murdered girl outside the air station fence. He did not expect to see Miss Fisher there. The ground shifted under his feet. To make matters worse, Compton and Phryne were already acquainted. Jack dug down for his self-control and maintained his professional demeanor, but it was not easy. She looked especially beautiful today. He could see the slim straps of her gray silk camisole peeking out from her coral velvet coat. Her skin glowed in the morning light. “You’ll find me at the morgue, Miss Fisher.” He could have kicked himself for his clumsy invitation. There was something about Compton that made him grit his teeth together. He knew the type – Captain Courageous, the dashing war hero, the type who took unnecessary risks and yet always managed to take down the enemy, land the plane, and save the girl. No one ever thought of plodding policemen that way.

At the morgue Phryne confirmed Jack’s suspicions – Compton was an “old friend.” Jack knew all about Phryne’s old friends. Lovers. This one was insufferable. 

Back in his office, Jack felt his confidence return. He was on his own ground. Phryne leaned into his side as she looked through his magnifying glass. He could smell her French perfume. He could feel the warmth of her nearness. If she lost her balance she would end up in his lap. His body reacted to the idea favorably. Jack loved Phryne’s intensity during an investigation. She poured passion into his drudgery and inspired him to greater heights.

Compton again. Jack could not believe that he was standing in his office as Miss Fisher helpfully defined a “love triangle.” “One woman, two men. It has been known to lead to conflict.” Jack and Compton squared off. Would Jack leave with Phryne? Compton pulled his strings, and Phryne floated towards him. 

He should have known that she would not resist the pull of the past. Seeing her in Compton’s flight jacket, her feet bare and her toenails as red as sin, it felt to Jack as if the rug had been pulled from under his feet. It was Warwick Hamilton all over again. He wondered why he kept on feeling surprised and betrayed. Phryne would always choose the thrill of flight over the safety of the ground.

As Jack closed his files at the end of the day he realized that he had another secret to keep from Phryne. He had never been up in a plane. He wondered if he ever would. Doubtful. What was the expression? “Too much ballast for lift off.”


End file.
